Sasuke Uchiha meets Jace Wayland
by Mortrasy
Summary: Whilst waiting for the bus to arrive Sasuke Uchiha meets a quite interesting person-Jace Wayland. Its disaster and laughs wrapped into one


********

_**Hi guys. This is just a quick cross over I thought of earlier this morning. Soz that the chapter took a while to come on lol.  
As this is my first cross over please No flames.  
Review and fave my storys (and me as an author lol)  
The writing in Italic is their thoughts just letting you know if you didnt already guess XD  
so Enjoy**_

_**XXMorganXX**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sasuke's POV**

The bus was late.....You could never get any good help these days...  
I retreated to the bus shelter and sat down on the bench that probably carried diseases on it.  
_The one day I decided to take a bus is the one day it runs late....I've been waiting here for over thirty minutes now, fifteen minutes multiplied by two, half an hour....  
_I was too lost in my multiplication thoughts to notice the dude sit beside me. though when I did notice I decided to give him my famous Sasuke glare.  
His hair was blonde, his eyes were golden  
_Wtf is he supposed to be some kind of fucked up vampire?_

_**Jace's POV**_

I was walking down the road, Steele in hand. I had just defeated another demon and couldn't be bothered calling Isabelle or Alec to come and pick me up. I had decided to take a bus.  
The bus shelter was only about five minutes down the road but I could see it clearly from where I was standing.  
Brick walls with a corrugated Iron roof........Lovely.  
As I got closer I noticed a boy round about my age.  
I decided to sit next to him to see what would happen.  
His hair was Raven, his eyes black.  
He seemed not to notice me, in till he did. He glared at me like I was some kind of annoyance.  
_Wtf is he supposed to be some kind of fucked up emo? _

_**They stared at each other for over five minutes before Jace decided to break the tension **_

"Jace Wayland and you are?" he said, his voice with no emotion  
"Sasuke Uchiha" he said hard and cold. The two boys glared at each other.  
"How old are you?" Jace asked  
"16. And you?" he replied in a bored tone.  
"17" more glaring.  
Suddenly five girls popped up out of nowhere in front of them.  
Sasuke sighed  
"Fan girls, they follow me everywhere"  
"Sasuke-Chan, come play with us" one girl giggled  
"Yeah Sasuke please come" the others said.  
"Stupid fan girls" Sasuke muttered under his breath.  
"You have fan girls too?" Jace said astonished  
"Well no shit, if I do say so myself I am the hottest person on Naruto"  
"Nar....uto???" Jace asked  
"Yes Naruto, it's one of the most popular anime/manga's in the world you dipshit" Jace had a blank look on his face.  
"Well I am the hottest person in the Mortal Instrument series"  
"Mortal instruments?" Sasuke snorted "That sounds so corny" Jace shot daggers at Sasuke.  
"Anyway, Fan girls follow me too." Just as he said that five other girls appeared out of nowhere.  
"Jace!" one of the girls giggled in delight  
"We found you! please come and hang out with us?" Jace turned to the girls.  
"No I will never ever go with you, Leave me alone" His eyes burned like fire, his voice was hard and creul.  
.....The girls squeeled in utter happiness.  
"OH MY GOD HES SO CUTE!" they said and disapeared. Sasuke looked at him with utter astonishment.  
"How the fuck did you do that?" he said, Jace flashed a winning smile.  
"I guess I'm just more talented than you" Sasuke looked at him with utter shock  
"More talented? What a joke" he scoffed  
"And why is that? I've been killing demons since I was a kid"  
"Ive Mastered 31 jutsu's. More than you have probably even heard of"  
"Yeah What ever"

**they continued to bicker intill the bus arrived. They both got up and ran towards the bus door. Fighting over who went in first. They ran to the back of the bus and sat at the holy back seat where everyone loves to sit.**

"OH MY GOD! Sasuke! Jace!" Came the shrilling gay voice of Edward Cullen the gay sparkling Vampire from beside them. They both screamed.

* * *

**_Don't ask....seriously I got bored with this lol. Anyway this is the realy stupid version of how I imagine a convo between Sasuke and Jace would be like  
Thanks for reading  
(NO FLAMES plllllz)_**

Thank you guys Love you sooo much for reading my stupid story, better ones coming soon XD

XXMorganXX


End file.
